


Ensnare

by seidrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (in the Not Good way), Age Difference, Begging, Crying, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dark fic, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Jotnar are not Blue, Large Cock, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is the equivalent of 16 or so, M/M, Magical Bondage, Myth/Marvel AU, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Single Sex Jotnar, Size Difference, Size Kink, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor is Asgardian but not Royalty or a God, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sacrifice, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidrade/pseuds/seidrade
Summary: It’s been nearly three weeks since Thor began wandering through the heart of Western Jotun territory, making his way on foot through the ancient forest blanketing the mountains— a place of heavy mists and changeable weather. Jotnar villages nestle here and there, the massive trees giving way to small but lively settlements.Thor sets his traps along the paths used by the creatures of the forest, near the rivers and streams and berry thickets that draw them in numbers. He's still several days out from camp when his keen hearing picks up the sounds of an animal in distress.It isn’t a call familiar to him.





	Ensnare

**Author's Note:**

> *** Please Heed The Tags! ***
> 
> This story is explicit noncon between adult Thor and teenage single-sex Loki-- formerly, I had this tagged intersex but I'm gonna start using single-sex instead. Please don't read if this content is upsetting or triggering for you! <3
> 
> Note: There is an element of the story that is untagged as to avoid spoilers. It's all in the same vein as the existing tags (no additional kinks/fetishes) but for people who are particular about what kind of noncon they read and/or simply wish to know in advance, please see the end notes.
> 
> Many thanks to my dear Spacehussy who helped me work out some of the snags! All mistakes are mine.

_xx_

It’s been nearly three weeks since Thor began wandering through the heart of Western Jotun territory, making his way on foot through the ancient forest blanketing the mountains— a place of heavy mists and changeable weather. Jotnar villages nestle here and there, the massive trees giving way to small but lively settlements.

This particular region is still somewhat unfamiliar to Thor, being far from his sturdy cabin home on the border of Asgardian lands, but it proves to be thick with game— and he’s been eager as ever to explore new territory. He’s lived in the mountains for some time, decades even, and is used to changing his habits to follow the game where it goes.

Thor sets his traps along the paths used by the creatures of the forest, near the rivers and streams and berry thickets that draw them in numbers, and it’s already become comfortable to make his rounds, checking to see if he’s ensnared anything of value, either for eating or selling. Scavenging mushrooms and wild eggs and herbs, smoking fish on birch slabs and sleeping under the stars; returning to his makeshift camp every so often to stash his bounty and cure the meat and tend to the hides he tans for his own clothing.

Thor is several days out from camp when his keen hearing picks up the sounds of an animal in distress. It isn’t a call familiar to him.

The muffled sounds grow louder as he approaches the clearing. Thor peers through the foliage, trying to assess the scenario. It looks as though no one is there, at first, but then he spots a small, pale figure laying on the ground.

Brow furrowed, Thor creeps closer, moving toward the north side of the clearing. It soon becomes evident that the person is laid spread-eagled on their back. They’re positioned in the center of a large circle, drawn on the flattened grass with what appears to be dried blood. Each limb has been pulled taught, chained to boulders at the edge of the barbaric circle.

The captive is only clothed on their upper half, stripped from the waist down. Pale, long legs. A boy, he can see now. 

A boy who looks to be crying.

Thor can stand idle no longer. Sensing no immediate threats, he lays his pack down where it will be well-hidden, then strides forward from the bushes, calling out a hello and making noise so as not to startle the boy.

It doesn’t work. As he approaches, the boy bursts into fresh tears and trembles enough that the iron chains clatter with dull, heavy clinks.

Thor hushes him, moving into his line of vision as he comes to stand by the boy’s side.

“Easy now,” he gentles, looking quickly over the frightened face, the tear-stained cheeks. Checking for visible injuries. “Easy, you’re okay. You’re safe. What’s your name, boy?” He tries to keep the rising anger from his voice. He doesn’t know how the child has come to be left like this, but someone will be answering for it. 

The boy sniffles, looking up at him with limpid eyes the same hue as the moss and clover that grow on the ancient boulders. 

“Loki,” the boy manages, trembling. “And ‘m not safe. Neither are you.”

“You're right— I’m Thor,” he introduces himself, a hand on his chest to prove his sincerity, with a little smile that the boy doesn't return. “Tell me what happened to you and I will help to free you, little one. Was this a cruel prank?”

Loki’s eyes grow wide and he shakes his head vehemently. “I am to be— sacrificed,” he seems to choke on the word. “There’s nothing you can do, just leave me be.” It looks to be physically paining him to say the words. 

Thor frowns deeply. “Sacrificed to what and by whom?”

Loki looks at him, mouth agape. “To the Butcher of the Forest, of course,” he says in a voice just above a whisper. “The people in the village north of here caught me stealing bread and they— they left me here so that he would take me. Instead of their own children. I have no family to claim me...”

Thor looks Loki’s face over more closely, noting the intelligent brow. The fine, aristocratic bones. He is older than Thor had first thought, not a child but a youth on the verge of becoming a man, yet his cheeks bear no trace of a beard and he is soft and girlish, pleasing to look upon. It does not make sense to Thor that such a boy would be left as carrion in some absurd sacrifice— but then again, he and the Jotnar never did see eye to eye. They are a strange, superstitious folk. Thor trades with them and sells his furs, then retreats to his mountain solitude.

“What will this butcher do,” Thor questions, letting his eyes run over the heavy chains that bind Loki. He could probably rip them from the boulders if need be. Or simply smash the boulders apart then pry the boy free, once there was less tension on his delicate wrists and ankles. He walks over to examine one, watching Loki from the corner of his eye.

“He will… he will take me. And then devour me,” Loki says, in a tremulous voice. “So they told me. I have heard the screams from afar— that of their last sacrifice. I believe the stories to be true.”

Thor glances over at him, a question on his lips. “Take you? Take you where?”

“No,” Loki flushes, wet eyes darting away. “I mean to say… I am yet untouched. It is why they decided to use me.”

Thor’s eyes narrow, wandering down the length of the boy’s body before he thinks better of it. “So, the beast will relieve you of your innocence and then feast upon you? What a noble creature to sacrifice unto.”

He takes his trusty axe, Jarnbjorn, from his belt and is about to deal a mighty blow to the nearest boulder when Loki realizes and cries out in panic. 

“No! Stop! These are enchanted bonds! If you try to break them, it will bring him sooner!” He manages to get it all out in a rush, begging Thor with his eyes, the whites showing his terror. “Please, I still have until nightfall to make my peace.” He inhales, lip wobbling. “Don’t summon him now, I beg you. He is like no creature you have ever seen. They say he cannot be killed, cannot be laid to rest until his appetites are sated.”

Thor turns away from the boulder, brow etched in a furrow. “So, you will not allow me to free you, or else fight this beast?” He steps around the circle, over one of the chains binding Loki’s legs. As he passes, he feels strangely compelled to glance down between the boy’s spread thighs. He is merely concerned as to whether the boy has already been harmed during his forced disrobing, or else prepared for his horrid fate in some way. 

What he sees there surprises him.

“What manner of boy are you?” Thor asks, momentarily sidetracked. He can see Loki’s cheeks flushing as he tries to close his thighs, to no avail. He doesn’t answer, and Thor, despite his reservations, sidles closer. Loki’s soft cock is resting a little to the left and Thor can see where underneath lays a soft, dusky pink slit in the mound where the boy’s sac ought to be; bare and smooth and partially exposed to his view. Loki’s thighs tense as he wriggles nervously, trying to cover himself, which only draws Thor’s gaze more intently as the flesh of his second sex seems to beckon. 

He has heard of this phenomenon before, rumors only— never before beheld such a one with his own eyes. Oh, if only he had caught the boy stealing, he would have found a much better use for that sweet, little body… 

And then the better part of Thor’s mind catches up with his dark thoughts and he suddenly snaps out of it— realizes he was staring and forces himself to look away. He feels almost ill, somehow off-balance, but the clench in his stomach does little to quench the thirst that has awoken in him. Striding back up toward Loki’s head, trying to ignore his surging arousal, Thor clears his throat. 

“I cannot leave you here to your doom,” he asserts, entertaining no room for doubt. “There must be a way to break your bonds.”

Loki is still flushed pink and is having a hard time meeting Thor’s eyes. And then Thor realizes— of course. The most simple and obvious solution. He fights with himself for a moment, perhaps not nearly long enough a moment, but his arousal flares again and it feels as though he can’t help himself asking,

“Would the beast harm you if you were to lose your innocence before it arrived?”

Loki’s eyes shoot up, wide and round and terrified. “I don’t— I don’t know,” he whispers, voice shaking. “They say that it hungers only for flesh that is pure, but I… I don’t—” 

Thor steps closer, kneeling down at Loki’s side. He sets Jarnbjorn aside and places what is meant to be a gentling hand on Loki’s shoulder, but the boy looks at him with a nervous chew of his bottom lip, as if afraid to ask what Thor means to do.

Perhaps it would be easier if he relieved the boy of this illusion— this _burden_ — of choice. If what the boy says is true, Thor hasn’t much time to rescue him from his fate. And rescue him, he will.

So he cups the boy’s jaw and, despite those wide eyes filling with fear, leans in to kiss Loki on his parted lips. 

Thor’s cock gives an approving throb as that soft mouth gives way under his, offering little resistance as Thor coaxes his lips apart and thrusts his tongue past them. A weak whimper and he can feel Loki trying to turn his head away, but Thor’s hand is strong on his jaw, and he swallows Loki’s short whine.

Pulling back after another minute of savoring the boy’s lips, Thor gives him an encouraging smile.

“Have heart, little one. We will free you from this state.”

He turns his attention to other matters, begins to peel apart the remainders of Loki’s clothing— baring the boy’s chest, which trembles under his calloused hands. He can almost hear the debate raging in Loki’s mind; for surely, this is far better than the alternative, and yet, it is just as evident that logic will not be enough to temper the boy’s fear. He is in a vulnerable state— it’s only his natural instinct to hide and shy away from these foreign touches.

Thor is certain he’ll come around. And if he doesn’t, well… at least he’ll be alive to resent Thor for taking his innocence.

The thought makes arousal surge through him again, and Thor finds himself rushing, finally just ripping Loki’s complicated tunic open with a satisfying tear of fabric, laying bare the entirety of Loki’s torso. Glancing up at the boy’s face— those wide, green eyes daring to meet his for a moment, before squeezing shut into a frown— Thor leans in to grope at a soft, peachy nipple. He twists the little nub between his fingers and basks in the startled cry that bursts from Loki’s mouth as his eyes fly right back open. 

Thor caresses the mild swells of Loki’s chest as he would the breasts of a maiden, squeezing and running his thumbs over those hard little nipples until Loki is panting— in fear or arousal, he isn’t sure. Whimpers escape his throat as he bites his lip.

“Please—“ he starts, sounding tearful. “Please, I don’t—“

Thor ignores him, leaning in to lick and suckle at one nipple, then the other. Loki’s cries take on a different edge, and he smiles to think of the boy getting aroused despite himself. He grazes the sensitive bud with his teeth and Loki lets out a shaky breath. Thor could spend all day doing this, wringing those desperate noises from him, but he has much to do and little time.

Thor gives one last suck to the first nipple he’d abused, then continues his quest downward. He can see the moment Loki realizes where his attention has shifted, for he again tries vainly to close his milky thighs. Thor enjoys watching the muscles in his hips and stomach flex and jump, all to no avail. Caught like a little fly in a web.

It also hasn’t escaped Thor’s notice that Loki’s cock has begun to swell, his foreskin slipping down just enough that Thor can see the wetness shining at the blushing pink head. Maybe Loki is frightened, but his body certainly isn’t hesitating. 

Thor can’t wait to see what else might be getting wet for him. He shifts down Loki’s body until he has a nice clear view of Loki’s cunt as well as his cock, with a lovely peek of his tight little arsehole beneath.

“It would be a shame to let this all go to waste, don’t you think?” Thor muses, reaching out a hand to stroke teasingly along the underside of Loki’s cock, noting with pleased amusement how it reacts to his touch. “Mm. See how nicely you fill for me. Look how eager you are...”

Loki takes a shuddering breath. “Please,” he says, voice breaking, sounding on the verge of tears. “Please, you can’t—“

Thor lets his fingers trail downward until he’s stroking over the peach-soft skin at either side of Loki’s cunt. He can feel the heat of Loki’s arousal, can see the delicately parted folds already glistening for him. Thor lets one finger tease ever so lightly over the wet flesh of Loki’s sex, and the boy shudders from head to toe, inhaling sharply.

“Stop,” he begs, even as his hips roll into Thor’s teasing touch. “Oh please, no— don’t touch me. Not there, I beg you—”

Thor’s swimming in his own arousal, feeling all that slick waiting for him. He stares, mesmerized with lust as he draws two fingers through the silky mess of Loki’s slit, spreading his wetness all around. It’s difficult not to just bury his fingers deep inside, but he wants to get the boy as worked up as possible. 

Loki’s beginning to pant again as he whimpers; his fists are clenching and unclenching, rattling the chains in tension as Thor teases him, letting his fingertips explore all the warm, wet folds of his cunt. He uses the length of two fingers to hold the swollen pink lips together, trapping Loki’s clit between them, and Loki arches up into the pressure, whimpering.

“Please,” he begs, again. “Not there…”

Thor doesn’t stop, only slides his fingers down the length of Loki’s slit once more, relishing his cry and the tremble of his thighs. Thor groans, unable to resist taking a moment to pop the fingers wet with Loki’s slick into his mouth. He glances up. Loki’s fearful eyes are shining with tears. A plump droplet escapes and trails down his cheek as he watches Thor taste him, transfixed— and then he’s suddenly overwhelmed, shutting his eyes and turning his face. His pale little cheeks burn with shame.

Perversely, this sense of profaning the sacred only fans the flames of Thor’s lust. He teases Loki’s clit to get a few cries out of him, then slips one of his fingers down into Loki’s tight heat. He barely has the first knuckle in before Loki’s bursting into tears, clamping down around him.

“Please,” Loki moans with a crumpled face, wet eyes closed tight and chin tucked into his shoulder. “Please, gods, no… don’t make me—“

Thor pushes forward, feeling Loki spasming and trying to wiggle away from him. He catches the boy by the hip, groaning low in his chest. God, he can’t wait to get his cock in this tight little vise. 

“You have the most perfect little cunt,” he moans, working his finger in deeper. Loki might be crying freely now, tightening around him, but he’s growing even wetter as Thor plunders him further, easing the way— his body betraying him.

Soon, Thor’s gone as far as he can and starts to focus on working him open, fingering him firm and steady, thick finger stretching his tight little orifice. Though there is no blood that he can see, he can tell Loki is in pain. It’s written in his brow, in the way he winces at Thor’s every touch.

“Just relax,” he coaches, taking Loki’s cock in hand and giving it a few strokes, trying to work it once more toward hardness. “It’s going to happen whether you want it or not, so you may as well enjoy it. Better me than your monster. I’m not a heartless man, I’ll give you pleasure soon enough, little thing.”

Loki’s shaking his head, biting down on his lip, so Thor decides to throw him a bone. He crouches down and pulls his finger free, nuzzling into Loki’s warm, dripping cunt and lapping at it with the flat of his tongue.

This sends Loki into a frenzy, a loud sob bursting from his chest. Thor grips his hips and tilts them up as much as he can, lazily licking his quim with broad strokes. Savoring the sweet flavor of him. Loki’s wiggling hard now, trying to kick as if he could possibly break free, and oh, his sweet sobs are like music to Thor’s ears as he suckles on Loki’s flesh, teasing and slipping through the slick that doesn’t show any signs of dissipating. Loki is absolutely gushing for him and he inhales deeply, which makes Loki stop moving and shudder.

“You smell so good, little pet,” Thor praises, following it with another lick, and Loki’s quickly sobbing again— embarrassed, no doubt. “Taste good too. You have the sweetest little cunny, just dripping like a fountain for me.” Thor punctuates his words with another swipe of his tongue. “Mm, I could sit here and lick it up for hours, if we didn’t have more pressing business.”

Loki gives a defeated little whimper as Thor slides his finger back home, this time sucking at Loki’s clit and the soft surrounding flesh. He knows he’s got him when Loki suddenly arches his back and seems to swallow down a noise of pleasure. Thor crooks his finger and rubs across that telltale little spot inside Loki and oh yes, now he’s surely crying with desire, his entire body shaking.

Thor licks back down to Loki’s entrance, feeling with his tongue where his finger is thrusting in and out of the warm mess. He moves all around, nuzzles at Loki’s neglected cock with the tip of his nose, basking in the scent of him. There’s so much to taste and touch and suck, but Thor’s had centuries upon centuries of practice.

He gets Loki’s prick in hand, giving it a few licks and enjoying the hitched breaths he gets in response. Soon, Thor’s sucking his half-hard cock and fingering him in time, and Loki’s whimpers are getting louder and more frantic, even as he still sobs and gasps for breath.

“Please,” he manages to say, and Thor likes to think he’s begging for him to continue. 

He pulls off long enough to stick two fingers in his mouth— enjoying the mingled tastes of Loki’s cunt and cock on his taste buds— before swallowing Loki’s prick down to the base once more, lips sealing around his skin to increase the suction. 

Loki cries out, then arches his back again when Thor presses both fingers inside him this time, and oh, he’s wonderfully tight. 

“Please, it _hurts_ ,” Loki keens softly, hiccuping a little. His voice is thick with tears. “They’re too big… I can’t…”

Thor hums encouragingly around his cock, teasing the head with his tongue while he scissors his fingers, stretching Loki. The boy is still making the most enticing, devastated noises. And then, something occurs to Thor. 

He relaxes his mouth enough for his tongue to slip down, questing for his prize. To his satisfaction, he’s not only able to lave over the soft mound at the base of Loki’s prick, but Loki’s swollen clit as well, all while keeping his cock in his mouth. Loki all but _squeals_ as he twists under Thor’s mouth and hands, breathing hard.

Thor holds him fast, marvels that that the boy’s small enough that he can access this much of him at once. It’s hideously arousing to think of how his tight little body will feel, clenched around Thor’s cock. How he’ll surely be able to feel where his cock makes that slim little belly bulge.

Patience, he chastises himself. 

Loki’s cries sound pained once more, but Thor knows sunset is on its way— no time to dally. Perhaps he’ll take the boy with him tonight— give him a nice slow fingering and eat him out for hours once they have the luxury of time. The thought of keeping Loki makes a possessive warmth swell up inside him. Why shouldn’t he? After all, Loki will owe him a life debt for this. Why shouldn’t he get to savor this sweet little peach as recompense?

Thor sucks him a little harder and Loki shudders and moans, unable to keep from reacting to the pleasure. He’s fully hard in Thor’s mouth now, which is especially pleasing— despite his wetness, Thor wasn’t sure he’d be able to get him there. Loki’s cock is lovely and plump, not especially small or large— though it had looked diminutive in Thor’s fist. Just the right size to suckle as his fingers plunder Loki’s tight little quim. 

Thor thinks he could get used to this. 

He can still hear Loki murmuring and weeping but he seems to have calmed a little, especially now that Thor’s worked him open. His cunt is still tight, but Thor’s fingers slip in and out of the velvet heat without any real trouble. Time for one more.

“Have you ever touched yourself, Loki?” Thor finds himself asking as he pulls back to lick Loki’s cock, inquiring out of curiosity as much as to distract Loki as he readies his third finger. “Have you ever put your fingers where mine are now?”

Loki’s face flushes hot and his only reply is a sob, muffled by his hair and his shoulder. Thor gives him a little smack on the inner thigh and he startles, groaning. 

“Answer me when I ask you a question,” Thor says, sternly. “Or are you so desperate to be filled that you’ve forgotten all your wits?”

Loki looks at him with eyes wounded, worrying his lip. His cheeks shine with tear tracks. “N-nothing has been inside,” he all but whispers. “Not even my own. I-I wanted to wait—” He hiccups, more tears welling up and slipping down his cheek.

Thor raises an eyebrow.

“Even so, I find that hard to believe— a pretty thing like you? I’m surprised no one’s ever caught you and shoved a finger or two up in you, just to make you squeal. But no matter. Their loss is my gain.”

He slips his three slicked fingers into Loki, watching his face for every minute reaction— Loki’s eyes widen, then roll back, then he grimaces and grits his teeth as his sweet little face contorts. 

“Ohhhh,” he groans, “Oh no no no, please, ah! Please, you’re going to rip me in two— it’s too much, it’s too much! Oh stop, _please_!”

His voice breaks on the last word. Each mewl of protest is another jolt of heat straight to Thor’s cock, so hard in his trousers he’s surely going to lose his mind if he doesn’t fuck Loki soon. So he doesn’t stop, just continues his slow slide until his knuckles are bumping Loki’s wet, sticky quim. 

“So tight,” he breathes, watching Loki’s cock twitch. He takes it in his free hand, enjoying how quickly it swells back to full hardness. “For a virgin, you’re certainly a greedy little cockslut. Your little quim is drenched for me.”

Loki’s little mouth is turned down into a deep, trembling frown that threatens to spill over into sobbing again. Thor wonders if he can coax it out, thrusts his fingers a little harder into him. It works a treat— a sharp cry is torn from Loki’s throat followed by a cascade of fresh tears and loud sobs as Thor begins to fingerfuck him in earnest. 

The boy’s cunt spasms around him and Thor changes his angle to hit Loki’s most sensitive spot once more. Now the boy’s all but thrashing beneath him, babbling nonsense about how it’s too much, it’s too much, and Thor knows from the tone that the pleasure is starting to combat the pain. Oh, but he can’t wait to bury his cock into this tight little sheath. 

“Please,” Loki is wailing now, entire body shaking with the force of Thor’s hand. “Ah-ah-ahhh, it hurts me, please stop, please stop, _ohhhh_ , please—“

Thor crooks his middle finger just so, and Loki seems to nearly choke on his own spit. He can’t wait to hear what Loki sounds like choking on his cock, but time is of the essence and Loki is surely ready as he’ll ever be.

Thor withdraws his hand and Loki’s whimper of relief is again arousing instead of insulting. 

He buries his face back in the boy’s quim as his hands wrestle his cock from his breeches, moaning into the swollen, slick flesh. He thrusts his tongue inside Loki’s core for just a moment, tasting the sweet, sharp, honeyed mess that Loki’s drenched with— all from the touches forced upon him.

Loki gives a satisfying cry as Thor pulls out to lap at his clit, then suck on it. He'd only intended one last taste, but now it's so difficult to stop. He decides to bring Loki to orgasm at least once before taking him. Get the boy nice and relaxed... 

He slips one finger back in Loki to stroke at the sensitive spot just past the entrance and Loki keens and shudders. After having three of Thor’s fingers shoved up in him, going back to just the one probably feels much more pleasurable.

Thor licks at him eagerly, fucking into him with careful dexterity, his efforts focused on bringing Loki off quickly and efficiently. He plays with Loki’s clit with his tongue, feeling fresh warmth gushing around his finger and dripping out onto his knuckles. Loki’s still whimpering and crying, his voice growing louder and his breathing fast. 

“No, no, no…” He moans, pitifully, even as he bucks forward into Thor’s mouth. “Don’t… ahhhh, please… _please_! I beg you, stop— ah, _stop_ this!”

Thor can feel his fluttering heartbeat from the inside and knows the boy is close. With his free hand, he gives Loki’s cock a good firm stroke, then another, and Loki’s hips are shaking not with resistance but uncontrollable spasms of pleasure.

Thor pulls his finger out of his slick cunt just long enough to lick deep into him, making Loki gasp and moan, a long purring sound that turns Thor’s blood to molten iron, and then he’s fucking two fingers into his tight little channel with abandon, sitting up enough to watch Loki’s face. He uses his other hand to squeeze and tease that sweet, flushed cock until he can feel Loki’s racing toward the edge, his cries climbing higher in pitch and more desperate. His face is wracked with pleasure and Thor aches for him.

Soon. Very soon now.

Thor crooks his fingers and holds the line as Loki’s entire body seizes, then bursts with a ragged wail, his cock spurting warm over Thor’s fist.

Thor feels the spasms of his tight, inner flesh— the fresh surge of warm, silken lubrication— but he doesn’t speed up the drag of his finger. He strokes nice and slow and steady, forcing Loki to ride the wave as he draws out his orgasm.

Loki is still wailing, gasping, crying, and it’s not long before Thor can feel him cresting a second time, clenching down hard around his finger as he gives a proper scream, choked with tears, and his nearly-soft cock twitches in Thor’s fist, dribbling out yet more come. 

Thor can’t resist any longer— he dives in to suck and lick at anything he can reach, moaning and almost blinded by his lust. Loki’s still climaxing, he can feel and hear it, so he doggedly keeps fingering and licking him through it until the boy’s dissolved into a shaking, quivering mess and his whimpers have nearly died down. After a few more moments, he shudders with the occasional aftershock but otherwise seems remarkably sedate and dazed. Good.

Thor finally sits up and licks his lips, loving how Loki’s cunt has soaked his beard, how he can smell him with each inhale. He takes in every inch of the boy laid prone beneath him and the sight damn near steals his breath away. His cock twitches, a pang of agonized want at how ravished Loki looks— cheeks and chest flushed, irises so vividly green next to the tearful redness of his eyelids. His spent cock, lolling and sticky against his thigh; that sweet little cunt glistening and soft and swollen, lips gently parted and just waiting for him to slide something else between them.

Thor groans, spitting into his palm and giving his cock a few healthy tugs. Loki’s eyes track the movement and slowly widen, two moons in his pale face. 

“No no no,” he whimpers, shaking his head, voice almost slurred. “I’m sure you’ve done enough, there’s no way— it can’t possibly fit, please, you’ll _hurt_ me.”

“We should be certain,” Thor reasons, rather proud of how terrified Loki looks. His cock truly is a marvel, not something to be mounted lightly, and he intends for Loki to feel every last inch of it. “It would be a shame to come this far, only for you to still meet some terrible fate at the hands of a foul beast. Don’t you agree?”

Loki’s only answer is a long whine. Thor sees the tension in his body, wonders if he shouldn’t try to dissipate some of it again— the boy had seemed to relax under his tongue. But the day grows long. There is no time for softness, not now. He will make this young changeling a man and woman both and save his life in so doing.

“I know you’ll forgive me, little one,” Thor cajoles. He spits into his palm again and slicks his cock further, swiping his thumb over the head to spread the pre come that has gathered there. It’s when he finally moves into position that Loki thrashes, starting to panic with chest heaving and hands clutching into futile fists. 

“No, _please_ ,” he begs, distraught, amidst a fresh torrent of tears and hiccups. “Please, I swear you’ll split me in two, you’ll _kill_ me— have mercy, I beg you!”

“This is mercy, little one,” Thor murmurs, running his cockhead through the soft, slick tissue of Loki’s pink little quim. The feeling is exquisite and he grunts as he hardens even further. Inside will be glorious. “And you’ll be alright. Just let yourself enjoy it. I promise you will not be without pleasure.”

Loki shudders. He stares pleadingly up at Thor. “Will you… will you promise not to let it hurt?”

Thor lets out a low breath. 

“I didn’t say that.” 

He pushes forward, into that dangerously beckoning heat, and Loki’s back arches like a bow as a feral cry rips itself from the very heart of him. Thor lets out a low groan, the feel of his cockhead breaching that tight slit sending cascades of pleasure through him. He has deflowered many a blushing, giggling virgin in his day, but he knows this will truly be one to remember.

“Fuck,” he moans, feeling that throbbing tight clench urging him onward. “Ahhh… yes, that’s it, that’s it…”

Loki is back to sobbing— Thor has no idea how the boy has tears left, much less anything else— and just as before, he finds himself perversely enjoying the sound. However, there are certain things that would be a little easier if the lad would only _settle down_ a little.

“Calm yourself,” Thor commands, running his hands up Loki’s flanks. It’s taking all his self control to not just plow into the boy. Honestly, it’s hard to say if he even could— he’s going agonizingly slow, out of necessity as much as anything. “Your little quim is already so tight, don’t make it harder for yourself. Surrender to it and you’ll get your reward soon enough.”

Loki gives an agonized moan, his eyes rolling back as his head lolls from side to side against the earth. “Caaaaan’t,” he wails, his body seizing up for a moment. 

Thor realizes he’s been rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs into the boy’s hips. It gives him an idea. Loki’s cock is probably too overstimulated to provide an enjoyable distraction, but maybe something else might work.

Loki’s eyes shoot open as Thor reaches out and thumbs over one of his nipples. “Nghhh,” he moans, and arousal beats low in Thor’s groin to see a little saliva drip from the corner of his soft mouth. The boy is so far gone, who knows what he can feel in this state. He caresses his nipple again and Loki keens softly.

Emboldened, Thor continues his slow push forward into Loki’s cunt as he continues playing with the boy’s tits, watching every wince and flutter of eyelashes. He glances down at where his cock is slowly but surely disappearing into that smooth, pale little body. That flush of sex pink adorning both Loki’s upper and lower sex. It reminds him that he has neither tasted nor touched the boy’s ass yet. 

Later. There would be time. He’d make sure of it.

Finally, Thor gives a last push into that tight, sweet channel and groans, finding he can go no further. He isn’t quite seated inside— Loki is simply too small to accommodate all of him— but he’s close enough to feel satisfied. Loki is whimpering weakly, barely moving except to twitch. His eyes roll back behind his eyelids before his eyes shut tight. He’s clearly never been this stimulated in his life. 

Thor looks down and spits carefully onto the base of his cock, using two fingers to spread the moisture. The boy is still unbelievably wet, all things considered, but every bit counts. 

He takes him by the hips once more, pulls back just a little, then thrusts in. It feels incredible. Loki comes alive with a start, gasping for air. “Yyyy-you said it wouldn’ hurrrrt,” he moans. “S’so big, Thor, please…”

“Just relax for me, sweetheart,” Thor croons, the strangely intimate endearment slipping from his tongue unbidden. “Don’t worry now. I’m going to take such good care of you. Going to open you up nice and slow, just like this." He can't help a groan as Loki's inner walls clench around him. "Ngh, that's right. Going to break you in, kitten."

Loki hiccups and his eyes seem to focus on Thor, watery. “I hate you,” he whispers, then gives a gasp as Thor gives him another little thrust.

“That’s alright,” Thor allows, starting to move his hips in a more consistent rhythm, forcing himself to go slow. “If it means you survive this night, I will accept that as my due.”

Loki shivers, teeth clacking with Thor’s next inward motion. His eyes slip shut and Thor realizes he must be getting a chill, now that the evening is drawing closer. Thor readjusts so he can lay forward over Loki’s body, bracing on his forearms. He tucks them under Loki’s spread arms in a parody of an embrace. Loki blinks at him, wide-eyed and nervous, not expecting him to be so close. He can probably smell himself on Thor’s beard.

“You looked cold,” Thor offers, though he doesn’t know why he bothers explaining himself. Loki bites his lip, wincing as Thor’s hips roll forward. The motion draws Thor’s eyes to his mouth, and he realizes he wants to kiss the boy again. A strangely tender feeling comes over him, seeing the tears spilling from the corner of those round eyes. He might be the one hurting the boy, but he’s overcome with the need to protect. To reassure him that Thor will be the _only_ one to hurt him— and that when he does, he’ll soon turn the pain to pleasure. 

Thor leans in, brushing his lips against Loki’s. He feels a surprised inhale, but Loki doesn’t otherwise respond, as expected, and so he makes the next move as well, brushing them together with just enough pressure to savor the plush give of Loki’s lower lip.

Loki keens softly as Thor slips his tongue inside, wanting to taste and plunder this sweet little cave as well. He lets his hips flex forward and enjoys swallowing down Loki’s little groan of protest. Soon, he is rocking into Loki’s cunny with a steady rhythm, the boy’s chest rising and falling beneath his in quick cadence.

“Mm, so beautiful,” he murmurs, breaking the kiss long enough to speak. “You feel so fucking good clenched around me. So perfect, little Loki. That’s my boy.”

Loki grimaces and whines, but he can feel the kid finally starting to loosen up. Wonders if maybe he likes the praise. 

“What would make you feel nice, hm? Do you like it fast?” and here he quickens his pace, Loki inhaling sharply, agonized little noises spilling from his lips. “Or do you like it nice and slow?”

Thor slows his hips down to almost nothing, barely rocking into Loki. To his immense delight, Loki only manages a few moments before he’s squirming. His flushed face looks less fearful or angry now— in fact, he almost looks frustrated. Thor decides to hold still, even though every muscle in his body is screaming to move. 

Finally, Loki grits his teeth. “Are you going to finish up or not?” he snaps, irritated, and Thor can't help the triumph that sneaks onto his face.

“I don't know, little one. Would you like me to?” Thor asks, trying not to goad him _too_ much. He's rapt at the thought that Loki might be secretly enjoying this.

Loki’s chewing on his lip, not meeting Thor’s eyes. “The sooner you finish, the sooner I can be free,” he scowls, and his voice isn't so steady that Thor can't detect a hint of breathiness. Yes, now he's very curious. Wants to hear the proof.

“You want me to keep fucking you until I spend?” Thor murmurs into his hair, giving just a small roll of his hips. It sends an instant shudder through the boy, one Thor can feel from the inside. Delicious. “You want me to give you my come?”

Loki refuses to answer, so Thor rolls his hips again, and this time the boy moans— and oh yes, the sweet sound of pleasure is back in his voice. Thor learns in, mouthing against Loki’s ear.

“Beg me for it.”

The reaction is instant— another full body shiver and a barely swallowed down whimper. Thor makes the muscles of his cock jump and flex inside the boy, and he cries out, warm breath against Thor’s neck. Thor sucks on his earlobe until he squirms, then leans back enough to see his face.

Loki looks perfectly desperate and Thor greedily drinks it all in. “Beg,” he insists, flexing his cock again. “Tell me how much you like the feel of my cock inside you. Filling up your sweet little quim. Tell me how much you like taking a man for the first time.”

Loki’s biting his lip and trying not to make a sound but at Thor’s words, his eyes flutter closed and he flushes all the more furiously. 

“Tell me,” Thor breathes. “Tell me how you want it. Let yourself enjoy it. Your body doesn't lie, I can feel your wetness dripping down to my balls. You were made to be split on my cock.”

Loki is bright pink at this point and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He shakes his head. “I refuse,” he protests. “I hate you! I would curse you if I could!”

Thor grins to himself. “So that's how you want it, hm?” He begins to thrust again, painstakingly slow, letting his cock drag along Loki’s insides, teasing him with friction. Loki reacts beautifully, writhing and shaking his head.

“No,” he gasps, and Thor sees fresh tears readying to spill down his cheeks. “No, don't make me!”

“Don't make you admit it? That you like what I'm doing to you?” He rocks his hips forward, feeling the tension in his haunches as he restrains himself from just ploughing the boy. He wants to feel every quiver and spasm when Loki comes again— on his cock, this time.

“I hate you!” Loki’s wailing, shaking his head from side to side now, and Thor puts more of his weight onto his knees so he can reach down between them to stroke the boy’s cock, then lower, to other parts of his sensitive flesh.

“You don’t feel like you hate me,” he grunts, fingers working Loki’s clit— both hard with arousal and soft with how swollen Thor’s attentions have made him.

Loki keens, clearly overstimulated, then all but screams as Thor pinches his clit and starts to fuck him harder. Deciding the boy’s ready for it— and not really wanting that caterwauling directly in his ears— Thor sits back as best he can and readies himself for the finale. 

Loki’s eyes search for him, glazed, then roll back in his head as Thor starts to take him hard, hips pumping. He howls bloody murder when Thor rolls his clit again, tears erupting so abruptly that Thor groans to see how quickly his cheeks grow wet. He doesn’t let up, doesn’t do anything but fuck the boy as good and thoroughly as he can, the sloppy wet squelch where he slides into that little cunt all but drowned out by the boy’s screaming. He stares into Loki, relishing the fear and unwilling arousal and pure agony on the boy’s face, in those eyes pressed so tightly shut, tears cascading from their corners.

God, he’s beautiful. Thor is going to teach him to beg for this.

He reaches forward to press a heavy hand over Loki’s mouth and the boy tries to shake his head free, but Thor isn’t playing anymore. He lets Loki scream wet and hoarse into his palm, the feel of his breath and the slick of his tearful face only sending Thor closer to the edge.

“Yeah, scream all you want,” he huffs, loving how Loki’s body shakes and moves with his every push. “Scream your goddamned head off. I can feel how much you love it.”

Loki’s face crumples further and Thor can feel the agony in the shape of his mouth, the desperation in his cries. He’s so beautiful, Thor can’t possibly look away. Can’t possibly do anything but take him for everything he’s worth.

Finally, feeling his balls growing heavy, drawing tight, Thor growls and angles himself so his pubic bone mashes against Loki’s swollen clit every time he bottoms out as far as he can get. Loki’s cries had plateaued, but now he’s screaming again, a raw desperate noise, and Thor can feel the tension gathering in his little body, in the clench of his cunt around Thor’s prick.

“Come for me, you gorgeous little snake,” he groans, knowing he’s so close, knowing Loki will send him over the edge. “Come on my cock, you little demon. Let me pump you full.” 

Loki shatters, going to pieces with a ragged wail as his cunt spasms and floods with slick, gushing so much Thor almost thinks he’s come as well, but no, he’s so close, just another thrust—

And then he’s in Valhalla, shoved as far inside as he can get, groaning long and loud as his cock pulses again and again. “You’re mine,” he growls, pouring himself into Loki’s tight little body as the boy cries out long and agonized, filling him to the brim until Thor feels it dripping out around his dick. It feels like he comes for hours. Days. Centuries. 

The boy is his now, is all he can think. The boy belongs to _him_.

 

When his vision finally clears, Thor realizes how quiet it’s gotten. 

Loki is staring at him. Not with devastation or fear or rage, no. He looks quiet and soft, almost contemplative— tear tracks still shining on his cheeks. 

“Thank you,” he says, in a voice not nearly so raw or fragile as Thor would have expected. 

Wait. 

Horror floods Thor’s veins and he pulls out of him, edging back.

All of a sudden, it’s as if a fog has been lifted and he’s seeing clearly, for the first time. Loki’s well-used cunt, swollen and red, dripping with their mess. His cock resting spent on his thigh, sticky and vulnerable. His clothes torn from him, the redness of his chest and stomach where Thor’s clothing scraped against his bare skin. The heavy chains still binding him. The tears on his face.

What has he done?

Thor scrambles back further, almost falling over himself in his haste. 

What has he _done_?

“I— I. Oh gods,” Thor chokes out, putting a trembling hand over his mouth. It smells of Loki and he snatches it away just as quickly. “I’m so— I’m so sorry, I don’t. I don’t understand, I— I would never— I’ve hurt you, oh Norns, I—”

And then he watches in sheer, petrified astonishment as Loki sits up, his heavy chains vanishing as if they were no more substantial than dust on the wind. He suddenly looks older— no longer a teenage boy, but a tall young man with long dark hair, broad shoulders, piercing eyes and a strong jaw. He draws up one foot but makes no effort to cover himself, and Thor’s eyes trace the dark hair trailing from his navel to the thick cock laying between his powerful, spread thighs. He still drips with Thor’s come, and he wears a grin that can only be described as predatory, leering up at him.

“Oh no,” Loki says, his voice suddenly a smooth baritone. “Certainly, you would _never_.”

Before Thor can even think to reply, Loki winks and he feels the world spin and shift, blackness taking him.

 

When Thor comes to, the first thing he realizes is that he’s cold, naked, and laying on his back. He can see familiar stars above him. In a daze, he goes to sit up, but something prevents him. Thick, cold cuffs around his wrists. He moves his ankles, only to find they are in the same predicament, the chains rattling ever so slightly.

Fear floods his veins and his breath comes faster as he looks around, frantically. A fire has been lit nearby. The sound of his panic has evidently reached his captor, for after a moment,  he hears and feels the vibrations of footsteps approaching.

Loki comes into view— still fully naked but for a fur over his shoulders, and crouches down next to Thor’s side.

“There he is,” he croons, running light fingertips over Thor’s chest. “I was wondering when you’d rejoin me.”

“What’s happening,” Thor tries to demand, but his head still feels full of wool and he can’t make sense of any of this. In the back of his mind, a small part of him knows, but he doesn’t want to believe it. Can’t accept this fate. “Release me!”

Loki tuts, idly smoothing his palm over Thor’s stomach. “I’m so sorry we had to meet this way, you do seem like a fine fellow. But I admit, something came over me when I saw you wandering about my forest, bathing in my rivers. Flaunting your beauty... quite rude, really.”

Thor tries to swallow. His mouth feels dry. “I don’t understand.”

Loki smiles down at him, his face partly obscured by shadow. “Do you not? I sought you out in the marketplace. On the road. But you merely rebuffed all my advances, one after the other. No matter which shape I took… you evaded me every time. It drove me half mad for wanting you.”

Thor is completely lost, and angered besides. “You’re _completely_ mad, I’ve never seen you before in my life.”

“No? Do you not recall the buxom elven maiden at the tavern last week? What about the broad-shouldered blacksmith who mended your axe handle? Or the slim, shy boy who sold you apples, two mornings ago? There were others too, you know; I’ve been trying to make you mine for over a fortnight. You're a difficult man to tie down, despite what your current predicament might suggest...”

Thor is astonished. “You… those were _all_ you?”

Loki hums, seemingly pleased with himself. “The boy with the apples… I could tell he was by far the closest to succeeding. He was beautiful, just on the cusp of manhood. You looked at him with desire, but I knew you would not pursue him, not in the light of day. I could see in your face that you were far too noble to take what I wished to offer. Not without a little… encouragement, shall we say.”

Thor recoils as much as he can, given the circumstances. Suddenly, it all makes sense. His gut twists. “You ensorcelled me!” He accuses, horrified. “You witch! You foul demon, you made me… oh gods. Oh _gods_.”

“Oh, don’t feel bad, you didn’t do anything wrong. That was me the whole time, you never hurt a fly.” The wretch has the audacity to snicker. “Although you certainly thought you did, you terrible, awful man...”

Thor growls, all but shaking with rage. “ _Me_ feel bad? You made me force myself upon you! I thought you were in mortal peril, you sick bastard! You twisted, lying—” He yanks at the chains in futility. 

“Yes, yes. You performed so beautifully, I loved every minute of it.” Loki licks his teeth. “Funny thing is— I certainly put the suggestion into your mind, and perhaps I may have led you right up to the edge. Lowered your inhibitions. Urged you to play along. Outright seduced you, even.” He leans in closer and grins, all glinting canines. “But I didn’t _make_ you do anything— what would be the fun in that? And I certainly didn’t force you to enjoy it as much as you did. Having to save that poor little thing from his terrible fate, how awful for you.”

Thor’s chest is heaving with pent-up rage. This was impossible, this was lies, he would never— he couldn’t have— 

“Funny, for a man who spends all his time in the woods, you really are quite naive,” Loki muses, circling his finger around Thor’s nipple, making him shiver. “It never occurred to you the only dangerous beast in the forest was the one you were busy fucking? Paying more attention now, aren't you, _kitten_?”

Thor bucks his torso, snarling, and Loki just laughs, maddeningly, and pats Thor’s cheek, easily evading as Thor snaps his teeth at him. He stands; a pale, striking figure in the firelight. His cock is half hard.

Thor watches him suck his lower lip into his mouth as he strokes himself, and Thor can’t keep himself from glancing down. He can see the soft mound of Loki’s cunt peeking out from underneath, and shivers. Remembering the pleasure he took from that body. Gods. 

“What are you going to do with me?” He asks, hoarsely. “Best be done with it now, because you must know I will kill you as soon as you set me free.”

Loki tilts his head, seemingly curious. “And why would you do a silly thing like that?”

Thor growls in impotent rage. “Because you— you as good as forced yourself upon me, you foul wretch!”

Loki looks horribly amused. “Funny, I do believe I was tied up at the time," he says, ignoring Thor's snarl. "And as I said, though I would do a great many worse things than that to possess you, in the end, I didn’t _make_ you do anything. I’d be happy to actually force myself upon you, if only to show you the difference. Though I do much prefer it when you're at least a little interested; like I said, there's no fun in merely _taking_.”

He sinks to his knees and straddles Thor’s waist, hovering above him, and Thor tries to buck. But this Loki is not nearly so slight as the one before, and he merely seems to enjoy Thor’s struggles. 

“You monster,” Thor hisses. “You Jotun whore.” He spits, hitting Loki in the cheek. 

To his consternation, Loki merely grins and runs a finger through the gob of spit, slicking his cock with it. 

“I’m not going to fuck you, if that’s what you’re worked about,” he says, none too reassuringly. “In fact, I’d like a repeat of earlier, if you don’t mind. I haven’t been filled like that in _centuries_. It’s barely been an hour and I’m already aching to have you in me again.”

Thor sets his jaw, though his nostrils flare as Loki leans forward and lets his hips come to rest on Thor’s lower abdomen. He can feel the wetness between Loki’s legs— so much, in fact, that he frowns. 

“Oh yes,” Loki says airily, wiggling just a bit. “I’m still quite full of you. I made sure it wasn’t going anywhere.” Thor bites back a groan to feel Loki’s flesh on him, the warm slick against his skin, his cock stirring behind Loki’s ass. 

“You’re filthy.”

“Perhaps,” Loki agrees, leaning forward to plant his hands on either side of Thor’s head, looking down at him in the low light. “But so are you,” he murmurs. “Unlike me, you simply haven’t embraced it yet. But don't worry. We'll get you there.”

Thor gazes up at him, frowning. He doesn’t like it— that despite everything, he still wants to touch Loki. That is, perhaps, the worst part.

“Couldn’t you have just asked,” he scowls. “Like a decent person? You’re comely enough, we could have had plenty of fun without all this shameful business. Without all this damned trickery.”

Loki smirks, but there is no malice in it. He almost looks fond as he brushes a lock of hair away from Thor’s face. “But you would never have taken me in _that_ form, would you? Far too noble, far too kind. And I wanted you over me, hot and heavy and thick. I wanted to be afraid, unable to predict what you might do to me. I wanted to be at your… what did you call it? _Mercy_.” He undulates his hips, his face almost unbearably vulnerable. Thor’s eyes slip shut for a moment, drawing in a shaky breath. He doesn’t trust this man, not for a moment. But he wants him, and he hates it.

“Don't fret, now. You’re not a bad man, not really… but every man has his darknesses, doesn’t he? Everyone has a breaking point and I just happened to find yours.” Loki tilts his chin up, and then they’re kissing, and Thor doesn’t have it in him to bite or snap or even punish. He sinks into the kiss like he’s signing away his life. 

And maybe he is.

Loki licks into his mouth and Thor lets him take what he wants— feeling oddly like he owes penitence, even when it was he who was tricked all along. Loki makes a happy little purr and nips at his lips, delighted when Thor returns the gesture. He’s running his hands all over Thor’s face, into his hair, kissing him breathless. And fuck him, but Thor wants it all. He feels beyond despicable, doesn’t know which of them he hates more.

Loki kisses down his neck, sucking and biting his way to Thor’s chest. Thor hisses sharply when those sharp little teeth close around a nipple, scraping just enough to send a sensation of pure desire straight to his cock, hard and wanting. Loki tortures him with pleasure, licking and sucking and biting bits of him that he would never think could yield such sensation.

“Have you bewitched me once more?” Thor asks, voice far too weak, as Loki nips at the peak of his hip bone. His cock is twitching, leaking, bobbing for attention, but Loki has so far refused to touch it, and he grows desperate.

“No,” Loki replies, looking up, and his face seems genuine enough, but Thor doubts it still. “You shouldn’t trust me, regardless, but this is all you, sweetheart.” He punctuates his sentence by running a finger up the underside of Thor’s length. Thor’s eyes threaten to slip closed, but he forces himself to watch as Loki finally takes him in hand, spreading his wetness evenly over his entire shaft, and can’t help but let a soft grunt escape his chest.

“I can never thank you enough for what you did for me,” Loki nearly whispers, biting his lip as he watches more pre come bead at the tip of Thor’s cock. “I'll savor that memory for _centuries_ to come. Gods, you were perfect. Everything I could have dreamt and more.” His eyes flutter shut, and if Thor angles his head up, he can see Loki stroking himself in time with Thor. 

“Happy to be of service,” he says, in a flat voice that implies anything but. Loki just laughs with delight. It’s growing increasingly difficult to stay mad at him, which Thor also hates.

“Let me return the favor, then. Who shall I be for you? Man or woman, or both— I can take any form you find appealing. Perhaps you’d prefer a goat.” Loki’s straddling his thighs and oh, he’s got both of them in hand now, and Thor shudders. Shakes his head.

“No more illusions. No more tricks.”

Loki tilts his head in that catlike way of his. “Oh? Then what—”

“If you want to fuck me, then fuck me as yourself,” said Thor, gritting his teeth to keep from moaning at the pleasure Loki’s giving him. “I despise a coward.”

Loki laughs, sounding delighted, then he’s rising up above Thor. He licks his lips, slowly, then sinks down onto Thor’s cock inch by inch until he’s flush against Thor’s hips and they’re both breathing heavy. This time, Thor’s entire length fits perfectly inside his cunt. Thor bites his tongue hard, not wanting to give Loki the satisfaction of knowing how much he loves being within him. How badly he wants to feel Loki come on him like this.

“Do you despise me now?” Loki asks, voice heavy with what might be desire and might be something else, some strange longing Thor can’t identify.

“Yes,” Thor lies.

“I’ll ask you again later,” says Loki with a maddening smile, and begins to ride.

_xx_

**Author's Note:**

> ** Additional tag for: non-consensual magical mind-fuckery/altered mental states (the extent of which is somewhat ambiguous) **
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are loved and appreciated! I'm also on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/seidrade)


End file.
